


Loving You

by Noteventhat (Facialteeth)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Good Parabatai Jace Herondale, Good Sister Isabelle Lightwood, Graphic Injury, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Major Character Injury, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, Slow Romance, Soft Jace Herondale, Young Alec Lightwood, Young Jace Herondale, consciousness blending, light homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Facialteeth/pseuds/Noteventhat
Summary: Falling in love with Jace was easy. Alec had been infatuated with him from the moment he’d shown up at the Institute and when they became parabatai, that feeling had only been amplified. Unfortunately, not everyone around them was too pleased about that.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Herondale, Side Paring- Maryse Lightwood/Catarina Loss
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: Jalec Secret Santa 2020





	Loving You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarayFlair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarayFlair/gifts).



> This was written for the Jalec Secret Santa! To my giftee, I hope you like it!
> 
> You can also read this on tumblr [here](https://facialteeth.tumblr.com/post/638386113428504576/loving-you-ao3-falling-in-love-with-jace-was).

Loving Jace had always come easy to Alec. When they first met, Jace was rash and bitter. He was hardened on the outside, desperate to protect himself from anyone he thought might hurt him and lashing out at people who dared to come too close to the walls he’d built. Jace had kept everyone at arms length and strived to be better than everyone else at everything he did.

Very quickly, Jace was the golden child of the Institute, taking a place that Alec had once occupied. He was the best of all their peers. He was talked about among the adults who were all astonished at his ability at such a young age. Alec, though he was never really lacking, never seemed to catch everyone's attention like that and he certainly didn’t stand a chance after Jace showed up. It was the perfect opportunity for Alec to hate Jace and maybe, he should have but he didn’t. He couldn’t hate Jace even in the beginning, when everyone had seemed to expect them to be rivals.

Even then, Alec had understood why people’s attention was caught by Jace. Alec understood why people were so captivated by him. He understood why people wanted to talk about him when he left the room and he understood why everyone wanted to be around him. Alec wanted to be around him too. He wanted to watch Jace spar. He wanted to spar with him. He wanted to be close to him. He wanted to talk to him. He wanted Jace to be impressed with him. He thought about him when he left the room.

It was so easy to fall in love with being around Jace and when Jace finally opened up and stopped seeming scared to let Alec in, that feeling was only amplified. When Jace started to smile- _honestly_ smile at Alec, it was breathtaking. When he’d lean into Alec’s shoulder, the touch would leave Alec tingling all over, bristling with a happy anxiety.

It wasn’t very long before Jace asked if he wanted to become parabatai and Alec couldn’t say anything but yes. He’d have said yes to anything, if it meant that he got to be closer to Jace, if it meant that Jace couldn’t decide to go be friends with other, better people. Of course, Alec said yes and he didn’t think twice about it. He didn’t even really think about it at all. He just said yes.

Even before the ceremony, Alec thought he was in love with Jace. He didn’t word it like that in his own head but looking back on it, it was the truth. He was in love with Jace and though he didn’t know it and it would be a while before either of them admitted it explicitly, Jace was in love with him as well.

Soulmates was a very sappy concept and nothing that Alec really believed was rooted in reality but the day that Alec and Jace chose to combine their souls, Alec felt the wonderful feeling that would accompany the rest of his life- he felt the warmth of Jace filling a void where he had only ever felt the emptiness of himself.

Alec wouldn’t say they were soulmates. That would be incredibly out of character for him but secretly, in his own head, he kind of thought that’s what they were. There was nothing else that could explain how wonderful it felt to have part of him be part of Jace and part of Jace be part of him in return. It was the only thing that explained how amazing the world was after they did the ceremony. It was the only thing that explained how happy Alec was after and how much easier everything seems to be.

They were soulmates. Alec knew they were. Maybe, when their souls had been created their essence had gotten mixed up in the cosmos. Alec wasn’t sure but he knew that part of him had belonged to Jace all along and part of Jace had always meant to be with Alec. The ceremony had only put things back to where they belonged.

After that, Alec was helpless. He was already in love with Jace but after the ceremony, he fell harder than he thought was possible. Thankfully, Jace didn’t really seem to mind.

After the ceremony, they were inseparable. Physically being apart from each other no longer seemed like a viable option. If they were separated by more distance than the Institute, there was a physical ache that made Alec want to chase Jace down, until they were together again. Eventually, they just stopped going places without each other. They attended classes together. They trained together. Jace had his own room but that too was close to Alec’s and more often than not, one of them would crawl into the other’s bed without a word. People stopped expecting to see either of them without the other and they just preferred it that way.

After the ceremony, they touched each other a lot more too. Being around each other twenty four seven, being so drawn to each other, feeling the need to be as close as they possibly could, it just made sense that they’d taken to touching when they could. In the beginning, it was simple stuff. If Alec was reading, Jace would find his way to sprawl out, until his head was pressed into Alec’s lap. If they were sitting together, Jace was leaning into his shoulder or touching his arm or even pressing his foot into Alec’s, so he could feel that he was there.

People stopped side eyeing them when they’d find them touching in public. People stopped staring when they’d see Jace laying almost completely in Alec’s lap or toying with Alec’s sleeve. It became normal for Jace to prop himself on Alec’s chair instead of taking his own and generally, people started to view them as just as inseparable as they saw themselves.

Though, everyone seemed to think that the bond they had was entirely platonic. They were close, too close, but that was nothing odd considering that they were parabatai, even if they were a very _very_ close pair of parabatai. No one seemed to think that their bond could be anything romantic and for a while, Alec really didn’t either.

He loved Jace more than he’d ever loved anyone in his entire life but with the bond, with how utterly connected they were, it was hard to tell the difference between something romantic and whatever you’d call it when two people functioned as one. Even Jace didn’t really seem to know where they stood for a long time but eventually, the casual, constant touches drifted into something a little more.

In the privacy of their rooms, Jace started holding Alec’s hand, toying with his fingers and lacing their hands together, so he could pull Alec’s entire arm into his lap. When they slept together, they started waking up curled together under the sheets, clutching each other close and nuzzling into each other’s skin. When Jace would rest his head on Alec’s shoulder, he started turning into the touch a little more, nuzzling his cold nose against the soft skin on Alec’s neck.

Then, came the kisses. That was the first sign Alec should have seen that meant _yes_ , this was more than just a bond, this was more than something platonic. By that point, Alec had started thinking he did love Jace like he thought he did but he was so scared to tell him. If Jace didn’t feel the same, it could change everything. Alec imagined all the touches disappearing. He imagined a cold spot next to him in bed where Jace normally laid. He imagined Jace’s soft hair, no longer pressed into his neck and he imagined training alone, without Jace grinning above him as Alec let him knock him over.

It seemed too risky to say anything but in the end, he didn’t have to say anything. Jace didn’t have to say anything either. One morning, they were simply curled together, like they often were. Jace was half asleep against Alec’s side while Alec read, like he often did in the early hours before Jace was awake. The room was quiet around them and eventually, Jace lifted his head to look up to Alec and when Alec turned to look at him in return, they both froze.

For just a second, Alec was more aware of how close Jace was than he ever had been before. Their lips were only a few inches away from each other and Alec could feel Jace’s soft breath against his face.

Neither of them said anything. Neither of them asked if it was okay or if it was something they both wanted, at least not out loud. Neither of them even knew who leaned in first. They just moved together until their lips met. Maybe, Alec should have felt nervous. It was his first kiss after all but he wasn’t. With Jace, it was the most natural thing in the world and when they pulled away, Jace simply lowered his head onto Alec’s shoulder again and they both lapsed into comfortable silence.

Neither of them needed to say anything. They could each feel how the other felt and there was no need to clarify what the warm comfortable feeling that washed over them both meant. Still, the kisses, the knowledge that they were something more than everyone else thought, they kept to themselves for a while. To them, nothing else made sense but they knew that not everyone would see it that way or understand.

Isabelle was the first to find out and even she seemed bewildered at the information. Thankfully, Isabelle came around eventually. Unfortunately for her, she didn’t exactly find out by being eased into it.

She found out one day when she went to find them both, walked into the training room and caught Jace pressing Alec into the wall as they made out. Alec was embarrassed when they pulled away and realized they’d been caught but… they were teenagers, just starting to grow into themselves- teenagers who could feel each other's feelings no less. It was safe to say that Alec and Jace’s control over their bodies had been put to the limits as of recently, making training difficult when neither of them could quite stay focused.

When she’d caught them, Isabelle had frozen like she’d seen a ghost and Alec had mimicked her horrified expression with one of his own. This was something he and Jace had been doing for a while but they still hadn’t planned on letting anyone know about it.

Jace, unlike Alec, did not freeze. He jumped forward, his hands waving wildly as he launched into an explanation that hardly seemed to help the situation. “You can’t tell anyone!” Jace snapped first and foremost, which really helped making the whole situation seem very casual and normal.

Isabelle stammered, asking why they’d been doing that, to which Alec himself sighed.

He’d thought maybe they should all take a deep breath and try to calm down but Jace was apparently not on the same wavelength as Alec was. He didn’t stop to take a breath and he didn’t try to calm down or deescalate the situation at all. Instead, he got defensive and Alec could feel the rise of stark anger in his own chest as Jace did.

“There’s nothing wrong with it,” Jace snapped, moving to step in front of Alec like he was trying to shield Alec from Isabelle’s bewildered gaze.

It was something they’d both talked about before, late at night, with a bit of insecurity in both of their tones. They’d wondered aloud if it was okay that they were both male. They’d wondered if it was okay that they were parabatai. In the end, Jace had come to a solid ‘yes’. He was fierce in reminding Alec that there was _nothing_ wrong with them, that whatever they had between them couldn’t be something wrong, not when they both fell into it so easily, not when it felt so perfect.

Alec thought Jace questioned it himself sometimes and that’s why he was so determined to make Alec, and himself, believe that there was nothing wrong with what they were doing. Alec wasn’t surprised that he was so aggressive trying to convince Isabelle either.

They both wanted to think it was okay what they did but they both knew Alec’s parents would not agree and neither would a lot of the adults around them. The thought of Isabelle confirming their worries was something that would hurt more than it would coming from anyone else- especially the ones they’d already known wouldn’t approve.

When Jace stepped in front of Alec, Isabelle seemed to take in the vulnerability on Jace’s face, the way he was trying to protect Alec and something on her face softened. For a still moment, none of them moved and then, Isabelle frowned. “No, there’s nothing wrong with it,” she said at last. “As long as you’re both happy.”

Slowly, Alec’s shoulders relaxed as Isabelle’s words sank in and in front of him, Jace relaxed too. It was clear he’d been so ready to argue with her and fight tooth and nail to defend them both but… apparently, that wasn’t necessary.

“Thanks, Izzy,” Alec said softly. After a beat or two of silent, they all slowly moved on and then, they didn’t speak about it for a long time but after that point, they all knew and somehow, knowing that Isabelle knew and didn’t hate them for it made everything feel a lot better, even if none of them would acknowledge it out loud again.

Suddenly, it was a secret between all three of them and they guarded it fiercely.

When they started going on missions, their abnormally strong bond started to really come in handy. They knew where the other was every moment. They knew what the other was doing. They knew what the other was planning. They knew when to duck, so the other could strike. They knew when to get out of the way or turn to strike themselves because something had gone wrong and paired with Izzy? They were unstoppable.

Very quickly, they grew to have a name for themselves. Everyone knew they were the young team that was taking down more demons than any of the others. Mostly, Izzy and Jace got the credit because Alec let them but Alec wasn’t complaining. Alec never liked the attention. Izzy and Jace did. It was a fine situation for them all.

That’s about the time that Jace and Alec really started to lose control of themselves. Maybe, it was the carnal act of slaughtering demons everyday that changed things. Stumbling back into the Institute covered in ichor, their veins still thrumming with adrenaline… Well, it shouldn't come as a surprise to anyone that they ended up running back to their room as soon as they could, feigning that they were going to clean up and sleep when in reality, they did very little sleeping.

It was then that they got sloppy. They’d been so careful up until then (excluding the incident with Isabelle) but as teenagers with the false safety net of a grand partially empty building, they’d gotten a little too confident in their ability to do whatever they wanted wherever they wanted and not get caught. Unfortunately for them, the second time they were ever caught was not by Isabelle and they were also doing far more than they had the time that Isabelle had walked in on them.

Ironically, it had been in the training room again. They’d gotten back from a mission and still had their runes thrumming in their veins, enough so that sleep would have been impossible even if they’d wanted to try to pass out that night. Wordlessly, they’d both headed to the training room, walking the nearly empty halls until they reached the big room, kicked off their shoes and both moved to grab weapons.

Initially, they had truly intended to train until their runes burnt out and they could fall asleep but it wasn’t long before training turned into something else. Alec was leading right off the bat, forced Jace into a defensive position as Alec kept striking. They spared like that for a while before Alec finally got a good strike against Jace’s legs, knocking his parabatai to the ground.

Normally, they’d stop there. Alec would let Jace get up and grab his weapon again and they’d reset but instead, Jace struck out at Alec from the ground, leaving Alec entirely unprepared as the wooden rod hit the back of his legs and knocked him to the ground next to Jace.

In a second, the weapon was gone from Alec’s hands and Jace was on top of him, holding Alec against the ground and grappling to keep him there as Alec tried to throw him off to no avail. Their legs tangled together, each trying to lock the other in place.

Alec surged up, trying to toss Jace off him but Jace only used that momentum to toss Alec instead, flipping Alec onto his back and successfully pinning him there. In that position, with Jace settled comfortable on Alec’s back, holding his arms behind him, they both stilled and then Jace leaned down to whisper in Alec’s ear, “Got you.”

Instantly, Alec was flailing again but this time, Jace let himself get thrown off. He fell backwards laughing as Alec climbed on top of him and successfully pinned him instead. Their intentions had been innocent enough but it was no surprise that in that position, things hadn’t remained innocent for very long.

Alec was pretty sure that it was Jace who leaned up to meet him but later, Jace would insist it was Alec. Either way, their lips met and with their hearts still pounding in their chests, it wasn’t very long before the simple kiss turned into something much more heated. The room around them faded away and with Jace’s body against his, Jace’s hand finding his hips to pull him closer, Jace’s lips refusing to pull away even though they both desperately needed to breathe- It wasn’t surprising that they forgot where they were or that they didn’t exactly care, that was until Maryse walked into the training room.

When she yelled their names, furious and shocked, it reminded them rather sharply of exactly where they were. Alec pulled away so quickly that his head was spinning and either he moved off or Jace pushed him, until their limbs were untangled and they were sitting completely separated from each other.

Still panting for air, they’d both stared in horror and after a still moment in which the tension in the air was palpable, Maryse snapped for them both to stand up and without another word, she’d turned and started to walk out of the room and down the hallway, leaving both of them to scramble to follow.

Maybe, they should have tried to make a run for it but if they’d done that, they’d have to leave forever, start a new life in the mundane world and never come back to face Maryse’ anger again. It didn’t exactly seem like a wonderful option but following Maryse hadn’t seemed like a good option either and yet, they had both kept moving- perhaps too terrified to do anything else.

Maryse led them both into her office before she closed the door behind them, taking a moment to drag her stele across the lock and silence rune, leaving them entirely and completely alone. She stilled there, seemly taking a deep breath before she spun on them, her eyes lit in a fury that Alec had never seen on her face before.

“What the _hell_ do you both think you’re doing?” She snapped finally, her eyes flickering between them both. When neither of them dared to speak, she continued, “I have never seen something more inappropriate in my entire life. You’re both male, you’re _parabatai_ and in the training room, where anyone else could have walked in and saw you?” There was a silence that followed Maryse’ words but it was as thick as if she’d still been speaking.

“I never expected this from either of you,” She continued finally. “This is _beyond_ unacceptable. I don’t even know what to do with you. You’re lucky I walked in, if anyone else had, you’d be deruned tomorrow.” Maryse shook her head before she turned and walked towards her desk, her heels clicking loudly against the floor. “Get out of my office,” She said at last, something dismissive and final in her tone. “I don’t want to look at either of you. If I ever catch you doing something like that again, I will personally see to it that you’re both deruned.”

For a moment, neither of them moved. They were both frozen, Maryse’ words not sinking in at all. It was a panic response, like if they both just refused to move, if they stayed still and silent, if they tried not to breathe too loudly, she might not realize they were still there.

Apparently, it didn’t work. She looked over to them again and for the first time in Alec’s life, he saw nothing but disgust on his mother’s face. “Go,” she snapped again. She didn’t need to repeat herself. In a second, Jace and Alec had both turned and rushed out of the room, silent as they walked on hurried feet towards their room, away from Maryse, away from everything else.

Alec didn’t think that either of them thought a single thing until they were both in their room with the door shut and locked firmly behind them. It was then that Alec finally felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes, burning as his shoulders shook in anger.

Alec thought that Jace would be the one more upset than him by this but apparently, that wasn’t the case. Jace was there in a second, his arms wrapping tight around Alec’s shoulders as he pulled Alec into his neck. “It’s okay,” Jace whispered, though Alec knew that that was _not_ the case. “It’s okay, Alec,” Jace repeated, a little more desperately. “I’ve got you.”

Alec stood stuff in Jace’s arms for a few long moments before he let his body relax and curl into Jace’s touch. He wrapped his arms around Jace in return, clinging to him like he was scared he’d disappear if he let go. Distantly, Alec felt his tears dripping down his face and he felt his body shaking like a leaf but Jace held him tight and not even his breath quivered.

Alec wasn’t sure how long they stood like that but Jace didn’t pull away until Alec did and then, they both crawled into bed, turned the lights off and curled together like the rest of the world would disappear if they held enough other close enough.

After that, they were more careful. There were no more kisses in the training room. They were even careful when they interacted for completely normal reasons. When Jace handed Alec a weapon before a mission, they were careful that their hands did not touch. When they were on missions with anyone but Izzy, they were careful that they didn’t press into each other like they might have before, in case someone misunderstood their touch as something more than just them being parabatai.

They fought differently too, with more space between them than was natural. Of course, it was only a matter of time before one of them got hurt because of it. When it happened, it had been a few years since Maryse had caught them tangled together but that careful space between had never left and the threat of being deruned never left their minds.

It was Alec who got hurt. They’d been fighting a few higher level demons, demons more tricky than the ones they were used to but nothing they shouldn’t have been able to handle. Had they been fighting like they used to before, with their backs pressed together, their bodies acting as one, they would have been fine.

Instead, they’d been about five feet apart. Jace had been fighting a demon while Alec was fighting his own. Though, they stayed apart from each other, their bond had never weakened. Their minds still blended in the thick of the battle and when they weren’t close to each other, when they were both trying to fight their own fights instead of fighting together, that was rather tricky.

Alec hadn’t even been looking at Jace. Jace had been behind him but when the demon had lunged at Jace and knocked the blade from his hands, Alec had reacted. He’d lost sight of what he was doing and in a second, Alec had spun to throw his blade towards Jace, who caught it without looking and managed to shove it between him and the demon before the demon came down on him.

It would have been fine, if Alec hadn’t also been in the middle of a fight that he’d completely forgotten about. The demon he’d been fighting lunged for his back before Alec even remembered what he had been doing. Alec felt a sharp horrible pain and when he’d managed to look down, he’d seen what Alec imagined a lot of shadowhunters saw just before they took their last breaths. He saw a claw coming right out of his chest and a second later, the claw had ripped it’s way back out and Alec had fallen to the ground and crumpled.

Alec didn’t remember much else, besides thinking that he was surely going to die here. When he woke up later in the infirmary with Jace curled on his bed, pressing into his side and he was surprised to find that he was in fact not dead.

Then, he tried to move and for just a moment, Alec wished that he was.

Jace didn’t leave Alec’s side the whole time that he was healing. Alec learned that the moment Alec had been laid down and pronounced stable, Jace had been there, crawling into his bed and curling into his skin. Maryse had come and gone, both when Alec had been asleep and after he’d woken up but she hadn’t said a word about how close they were, besides her eyes which had narrowed slightly.

Alec wondered sometimes if she even remembered what had happened a few years ago when she’d caught them together or if she’d pushed that memory away and tried to pretend that it hadn’t happened at all. Alec was leaning towards the latter. Alec and Jace had learned to pretend in public like they were nothing more than parabatai and Alec imagined it was very easy for Maryse to pretend along with them.

Alec would have been nervous about Jace being so close in an area so public, if he hadn’t been so hurt and beyond caring. For the first few days, every movement hurt. Even the sunlight streaming into his eyes hurt. The only thing that didn’t hurt was the feeling of Jace, both through their bond and through the touch of him being so close.

Alec couldn’t tell him to go away even if he wanted to. Besides, they were parabatai. No one batted an eye if they saw them together on Alec’s hospital bed, clutching each other close like they were children. That first night that Alec had woken up, he couldn’t even think of any worries about someone seeing them. Everything had just hurt. Everything had been so much pain, except Jace and Alec had curled into him, pulled their bond closer and tried to press himself further into Jace’s body than his own hurt one.

The relief of Jace’s skin soothed the pain away until it was a gentle ebb at the edge of Alec’s consciousness. Alec felt Jace move at some point when they were entirely alone and Alec felt Jace press his lips softly into Alec’s own but he felt the kiss more from Jace’s lips than his. It was the first time they’d kissed each other outside of their room in years and with the little strength Alec had, he moved forward in Jace’s own head and kissed himself just once more.

Then, he’d fallen asleep and when he’d woken up, all he’d felt was the warm cocoon of Jace around him, the flutter of Jace’s thoughts and his words as he murmured to Izzy next to them. They’d had to unwrap Alec’s bandages that day and the pain had been so sharp that he’d jolted back into his own body and he’d had to bear it but Jace, with his hands clenched in Alec’s own, had to bear it with him as well.

A week later, Alec was healed enough to leave the infirmary and be put on bed rest for a few days before he’d officially be cleared to go on missions once again. Neither of them talked about it out loud but when they did finally go back into the field together, they’d done so with their backs pressed together, not caring who was around to see how close they got to each other.

Alec was older now than he was when he’d been the terrified teenager that Maryse had caught kissing Jace in the training room and if anyone did think it was odd how close he and Jace were, well they could go fuck themselves. Alec wasn’t going to wait for one of them to get cut in half before he stopped caring what other people thought about their bond and apparently, Jace agreed.

They fought better than they had in years on the first mission they’d gone back out on and afterwards, they’d found themselves pressed together against a brick wall. Anyone could have walked up on them but Alec found it a little hard to care with Jace’s lips pressed into his.

Isabelle found them, much like she had that first time but her reaction was entirely different. She’d come forward laughing as they pulled away from each other and then, she’d yelled at them both for making her pick up their weapons that they’d left behind.

They weren’t quite ready to announce to the whole Institute what they were but they were getting there and if the Clave ended up wanting to kick out two of their best soldiers because of how they loved each other, then it would be their loss.

Alec informed his mother of that not even a few weeks later and though, she’d tried to talk him into keeping it a secret, she’d repeated Alec’s words almost verbatim months later, when the truth finally came out and the Clave had questioned them.

Apparently, the Clave had _not_ been willing to lose them because nothing at all had been said again, not even after Alec and Jace started kissing each other goodbye in the lobby and sharing fleeting touches when they’d pass by each other.

They took the demons down. They had more successful missions than anyone else and that’s all the Clave really needed to be concerned with. What had really surprised Alec had been his mother, who had sheepishly approached him and murmured a soft apology for how she’d reacted when they’d been younger. She told Alec for the first time that she’d just been scared and she’d wanted to protect them and Alec- well, Alec accepted her apology.

He couldn’t really blame her for being scared. He’d been scared for a long time too but he wasn’t going to live like that anymore. Though, Maryse apparently took that sentiment farther than Alec had thought because he walked in on her kissing one Catarina Loss, just after she’d announced that her and Robert were no longer together.

It was funny, thinking about how strongly she’d reprimanded them when she’d found he and Jace just for Alec to find her in a similar situation years later but Alec did not react like his mother had. He’d simply backed up, closed the door and then ran to find Jace and tell him.

The Clave could also deal with Maryse Lightwood dating a warlock and Alec was pleased as hell to be able to say that, when his mother’s relationship with Catarina finally came to light. There was never something more full circle in Alec life and he celebrated by going to kiss his parabatai.


End file.
